


The Way She Smiles

by Sira



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something about the way she smiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way She Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This story was written for the prompt 'smile'. Thank you,missbevcrusher . It was a great one. And thank you so much to the wonderful mmegiry and calebar77 who picked out my mistakes. The remaining ones are miiiine!

The first time he meets her, she smiles.

Her smile is cautious, friendly, yet not overly so. It’s polite, and that is all there is about it. He is surprised. She should be only one of many, just another person sacrificing her time and energy to further his cause, a cause he believes in with all he is. He wants to better the worlds, and he will.

She isn’t though. There is something about her that makes her stand out. It isn’t only her beauty, because beautiful she is, it is something about the way her eyes twinkle as if she is silently mocking him, daring him to recite one of his speeches so she can laugh at him. It’s a disconcerting feeling, but instead of feeling appalled it intrigues him. She intrigues him.

 

The first time they find themselves alone in his office, she smiles.

It is a tired smile. They have worked hard all day. Whilst he has given interviews, she has planned his schedule for the next two months. She’s only worked for him for a month and a half, but he already has no idea how they have gotten by without her in the past. Efficient and determined, this woman doesn’t take no for an answer. And she isn’t the least bit aggressive in her dealings with people, no, she can do way worse with just a smile.

“I think we’re done for now,” he says, returning her smile with one of his own.

“I think you’re right.”

Her voice is soft, her smile fading, and a yawn escapes her. He has no clear idea what drives him, but walking up to her, he brushes an errant strand of her fiery hair behind her ear.  
“You should go home. It’s been a long day.”

She agrees, leaves shortly afterwards. He wonders why he wants to call her back.

 

The first time he kisses her, she smiles.

Her eyes widen in surprise, but her mouth curls into a smile. A smile that is halfway soft, halfway seductive. This is a mistake; he is married, loves his wife. But he is only a mortal man, one who can’t deny this siren’s call any longer. Not that she has done anything to encourage him. Maybe that’s the reason, maybe he wants her because she is the one who never shows any interest in him.

Only now, kissing her, he feels she really sees him.

Her lips are soft, and she releases a hum, a sound of want that makes him think to take her to bed. The ringing of the telephone interrupts the moment, and while he picks it up - it’s only two more days until elections - she slips out of his office. Next time, and he knows there’ll be a next time, he won’t let her go.

The first time they make love, she smiles.

Moving inside her, the feeling is exquisite, exhilarating. Her body is soft and warm under his, her moans and whimpers the most sensual music in his ears. She’s pliant but not submissive, her smile that of a huntress that is getting exactly what she wants. Hadn’t she been the prey? His prey? Hadn’t he been the one hunting her down? He begins to wonder what is real and what is not.

She clenches his hard flesh inside of her, and he forgets about his doubts. Of what worth are doubts anyway? Only the strong will prevail, and in the fight of the survival of the fittest he intends to be the last one standing.

She comes before him, and seeing her face contort with pleasure, he follows her over the edge.

The first time she breaks up with him, she smiles.

He has never seen a smile quite like this on her face. Cold, unforgiving. She tells him he has changed, has lost his focus. In a quiet, nearly detached voice she tells him that she doesn’t want to be involved with someone who only cares about his power and holding on to it instead of caring for the people he has vowed to protect.

He knows she isn’t wrong, has enough honesty inside him left to know he likes to wield power, doesn’t want to part with it. But he can’t lose Laura. She’s like a drug he can’t resist. He has her friendship, her body, but never her love. She knows her place in his life, but he doesn’t know his in hers. He wants her to love him, but he knows she never will. Maybe if he simply tries harder…

He watches her leave, swears he’ll win her back.

The first time he goes behind her back, she smiles.

It’s a sad smile. She looks wistful but not surprised. He has no idea what made him go after her this way in the first place but something has been tickling him for days, weeks. Even though she hasn’t tried to break up with him again, he feels she’s slipping away, that she isn’t with him, even when he has her writhing under him. He knows her world has never centred around him, but by now he feels as if she isn’t even seeing him.

She’s determined, strong, when she tells him she won’t give up. So she might not give up the fight for her job, but he won’t give up the fight for her.

The last thought he has when the world around him is shot to hell is of her, of her smile. For the flicker of a moment he wonders if there is a life after death, if he will see her again.

If there is, will she smile?

The End


End file.
